Cleaning Up
by PaperInkFlowers
Summary: Renard is a police captain for a reason. He's there to tie up the loose ends.


**Cleaning Up**  
Summary: Renard is a police captain for a reason. He's there to tie up the loose ends.

A/N: I make no claims of ownership of Grimm and its respective characters. This is not meant to impede anyone on the show their jobs. I'm just thinking a lot about stuff from the show in fic form.

~v-^-v-^-v-^-v~

The snapshot of Khloe Sedgwick had already been sent. The information identifying her as a Musai and her abilities was going in a separate text message. After a moment pause, he added a warning against skin contact and the rapidity of her seductive thrall. It was an unnecessary clarification. The Priest was an experienced professional and he would have made the obvious deductions. But Renard was taking no chances with this.

Obsession was insidious in turning someone into a willing puppet.

He wasn't going to let someone else become a victim to that Musai. Not when she had no compunction about using her powers.

The threats in the interrogation room was meant to make her skittish and careless. He never had any intention of letting her live. Her fate was sealed the moment he found out what she was and what she had done to Nick.

And he didn't want the information that Grimms were significantly more vulnerable to a Musai to become common knowledge. It was far too possible for the Families to covet a Musai's talents for their own purposes and lead to their population being groomed as a weapon.

Far better for the Musai to become extinct.

It crossed his mind that he was supporting a genocide of a Wesen species, but that didn't fluster him. Ordering the deaths of problematic Wesens had gotten easier over time. And ever since Nick became a Grimm he's been finding it increasingly necessary to have people assassinated.

Nick may not be a traditional, serial killing Grimm, but Renard wished Nick would exercise better judgment when it came to covering up Wesen activities.

Like the incident with the Gluhenvolk family.

When Sergeant Wu mentioned the cows' ovaries had been removed he immediately knew there would soon be a Gluhenvolk infant. He had hurriedly called Nick, but by then the family had fled.

Later in his office Nick reported there had been a Raub-kondor tracking the Gluhenvolk family, and Renard had to restrain himself from angrily demanding why Nick didn't notify him sooner.

Someone had to have hired the Raub-kondor. Which meant there was a chance someone knew the Gluhenvolken had been in Portland. With the Raub-kondor taking the fall for the murder and Nick's name attached to the case, there wasn't a chance Renard could feign ignorance of the situation.

The matter was beyond his control. He had no choice but to notify the Verrat and the Wesen Council. It was regrettable and he hoped the Wesen Council got to the family first.

The Verrat had standing orders to eliminate any Gluhenvolkens. The Wesen Council only demanded that Gluhenvolken restricted themselves to rural, forested areas where their bioluminescence was easily mistaken for anything else and away from the mass public.

Because unfortunately for the species, the illusion hiding their Wesen form when they went into incomplete woge was unstable. A person only had to be looking directly at the Gluhenvolk to see through the illusion.

Much like himself. Albeit for different reasons. There was something about luminescence traits that disrupted the illusionary shielding.

He hasn't told Nick what he's done. He wasn't sure he was ever going to.

Doubtful Nick would be understanding of his predicament.

He really wished Nick had notified him before he allowed the Gluhenvolken to leave Portland.

Some days, it seemed Nick was more trouble than he was worth and he second guesses his decision to spare Nick's life. Nick had been less useful than expected and the inconvenience caused by his disorderly methods of handling Wesen crimes was starting to annoy Renard.

It's beginning to feel like he cleans up after Nick.

And he hates that feeling. It reminded him how little the Families thought of him.

How little his own family thought of him. Useful and convenient, but not a member.

He wasn't lying when he told Nick that he was never included in the family Christmas gatherings. The gatherings that he helped organized, even at a young age, but ushered away- out of sight- forbidden from participating in the festivities. The butlers were awarded with more respect.

But then that's why he's been allowed to remain in charge of Portland, relatively safe from all the major factions .

He's good at cleaning up and hiding the messes Wesens leave so they don't reveal their existence to the world at large. He's too useful where he is.

~v-^-v-^-v-^-v~  
Notes: Sometimes I wonder if Renard became a police captain voluntarily. Or if he's happy there...


End file.
